1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lottery selection machines in particular a lottery selection machine for selecting and displaying lottery balls in an enclose chute.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,121,920; 4,871,171; 4,846,476; 4,834,385; 4,813,676; and 4,699,382 disclose different types of lottery ball selection devices. A lottery ball mixing and selection device against which the operator competes should not allow the operator to handle or touch the selected lottery balls. A lottery ball mixing and selection device which allows easy viewing of the selected lottery balls but which prevents operator from handling the balls is desirable.